Velveteen Rabbit
by Lengai
Summary: There's a new pilot on the block. A young mechanic by the name of Andrea Zephlyn, who owns a custom Shadowfox, called the Snow Fox. She wants to fight Brad more than anything. What can happen when this humorous, happy-go-lucky girl battles? Please R & R.
1. Letters

(Disclaimer: Yall know I don't own Zoids or the characters in this story. I own Andrea Zephlyn, created originally by myself on ARN's Zoids RPG, Zoids: After Era Saga.)  
  
"Whew!" Andrea sighed deeply, wrench in hand and grease smeared over her face. "Almost finished here!" A light, friendly growl was the only response the young mechanic got. "Aw Elysium, stop squirming!" she ordered her fidgety Snow Fox. The Zoid calmly stopped moving and snarled in vain.  
  
"Now, we're done with the physical check.now for the system check." The young brunette announced, climbing to her Fox's cockpit. She fumbled around various controls and read over a few diagrams and screens. "Looks good, Ely." Andrea smirked. "I think we're just about ready to battle with Brad Hunter!" Elysium shrieked in glee, excited by the thought of another exhilarating battle just hours away. "Let's roll!" the adrenaline filled pilot exclaimed. Elysium howled and lurched forward into a run, sprinting along without a care in the world.  
  
------------------the Blitz base-------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"WAAAHHHH!!" Bit screamed, horrified by the red head chasing him, frying pan in hand. "Bit!"  
  
"I didn't mean it!" he desperately yelled back, not even considering slowing down.  
  
"Now what?" Jamie sighed.  
  
"Who knows." Brad muttered under his breath, sipping his coffee.  
  
"Brad! Letter for you!" Doc called, then sang teasingly. "From a girl, not Naomi either!"  
  
Brad blushed and crept over to Doc, swiped the letter, and turned to see Leena and Bit had stopped bickering just long enough to laugh at him. He whispered under his breath and went to his room. "Andrea Zephlyn?" he said curiously, reading the retuen address. "Who's Andrea Zephlyn?" 


	2. Choice

Disclaimer: Me no own Zoids. ;_;  
  
Hello, Brad Hunter! This would be Andrea Zephlyn. 'Who is that!?' You ask? I'm a freelance Zoid pilot itching for a good fight.against you! Mwehehehehe.Anyway, you know we freelancers don't have much cash on our hands, but I've scraped up some prize money for you if you can beat me. Don't fret about paying me if I'm the victor, I'm fighting for free. Be prepared for a good battle. Meet me at the ruins of New Helic City at the end of the week that you receive this letter, on Friday morning. If you don't show, have confidence that I'll come and find you. You can count on that.  
  
Velveteen Rabbit  
  
"You see!!" Brad announced, showing the message to his rather spectacle teammates. "It's not a love letter, or even fandom to say the least!" He waved the letter in Bit's face, causing the blond boy to go crossed-eyed trying to focus.  
  
"I dunno. It seems a little risky." Bit muttered, then said out loud. "What if it's Layon up to something, like trying to get the Shadowfox?"  
  
"I doubt it." Jamie replied. "This 'Andrea Zephlyn' was recently in the news." He said, pulling up the article along with a picture of a young girl, around eighteen or so in age. Her hair was pulled into a stub of a ponytail, golden brown in hue. She had green goggles on her forehead and an energetic expression. She was winking with the 'thumbs up' gesture. "Most Successful Freelance." Jamie read, skimming the article. "She pilots a Zoid very similar to the Shadowfox. It's called the Snow Fox, a custom with the Fox's same design."  
  
"What?" Doc exclaimed, rather taken back. "Then it must be Layon! He hired her I bet!"  
  
"Hmm.nope." Jamie said. "The paper quotes her saying she doesn't fight for hire no matter what the circumstances."  
  
"I'll fight her." Brad said plainly.  
  
"What?" Doc, Jamie, Bit, and Leena inquired in unison.  
  
"Wasn't that plain enough?" Brad replied. "She wants to fight me. I'll let her get her kicks." He turned and walked casually back to his residence.  
  
"Andrea Zephlyn, the Velveteen Rabbit." Brad thought. He sat on his bed and removed his shirt, then snuggled into his bed, draping his comforter over his shoulder. "Tomorrow we fight." The young warrior then drifted into a soft slumber.  
  
"The stars are lovely tonight, eh Ely?" Andrea spoke softly, words barely making a sound, dropping off her lips like rain on a leaf. Andrea's crystal blue eyes gleamed under the blanket of stars in the life ridden desert. Her Zoid tilted it's head down and growled warmly in agreement. "Glad you like it too." She muttered back to her mechanical companion. Andrea lay back on her onyx sleeping bag and stared into the sparkling sea of light above her. "Tomorrow." 


	3. Commence

Disclaimer: You people get the idea, I don't own Zoids!  
  
Debris tossed in the gust, spiraling it around in dizzying eddies. Scrap metal, broken concrete, shattered glass, each all part of the devastated landscape. New Helic City. Or at least what remained of the Republic's headquarters. Which was hardly much to even call ruins. The bustling city was annihilated in mere seconds by the terrifying mechanical beast that roamed the lands of Zi so long ago. But it was exactly that. Long ago.  
  
The titanium claws of a silver Zoid prodded at the ground eagerly, awaiting her onyx counterpart, the Shadowfox. Andrea scanned the battlefield warily, until a distant cloud of dust came into view. "There he is!" she grinned giddily, hopping in the central command of her silver mechanized beast. Neon lights blared in the young pilot's eyes, assuring her that all of her Zoid's systems were active and functional. Her brunette hair bounced lightly as she took a step forward. The dust cloud became more visible, obviously the Blitz Team's Hover Cargo. It came forward to the outskirts of the rubble, not capable of maneuvering around it without damaging something. A shadowy figure leapt from the large transport, paws planting themselves firmly on the barren, water deprived footing. "Brad Hunter." Andrea greeted warmly. "We finally meet!"  
  
"Yes," Brad replied with equal positive attitude. "I guess we do." The com- link turned into a visual screen, allowing both warriors to see each other. "I'm Andrea Zephlyn." She said cheerily, as if a formality. "Pleased to meet 'cha."  
  
"Brad Hunter." He smiled. "Likewise."  
  
Brad looked over her. Her crystal blue eyes matched the clear sky above, her hair was golden brown, shoulder length, and slightly mussed. Her face was full of youthful spirit, even through her gothic appearance, dressed totally in black, save her brown leather gloves and green lensed goggles, which she kept placed over her bangs on her forehead.  
  
"Isn't there going to be a judge capsule?" Bit questioned, supposedly to anyone who was aware of the answer.  
  
"No." Jamie said, trailing off as if he intended to continue. "This battle isn't ZBC finalized. No judge."  
  
"Oh.." the blond boy replied in a quite drool monkey manner.  
  
"Shhh!" Doc hushed. "They're about to start!"  
  
"Oh, fine then." Bit muttered under his breath, then turned to become but a spectator in the massive battlefield between two Zoids. Brad Hunter with the Shadowfox, and Andrea Zephlyn in her Snow Fox.  
  
"Let the battle commence!" Andrea shouted and broke into a sprint as Elysium threw back her head for an ear-shattering howl. Brad bounded forward, warily watching his enthusiastic opponent's battle style, observing any flaws in her movement. He found none. The Fox raced forward, until coming mere feet from his silver look-alike. The shadowed Zoid leapt into the clear air as it's right claw began to glow with a brilliant golden radiance. The battle had begun. 


End file.
